Avenger Penguins
Avenger Penguins From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia This is the current revision of this page, as edited by Spicemix (talk | contribs) at 00:08, 3 July 2019 (→‎Series One (1993-1994): pn). The present address (URL) is a permanent link to this version. (diff) ← Previous revision | Latest revision (diff) | Newer revision → (diff) Jump to navigation Jump to search hide This article has multiple issues. Please help improve it or discuss these issues on the talk page. (Learn how and when to remove these template messages) This article needs additional citations for verification. (February 2017) This article's lead section may be too long for the length of the article. (July 2015) Avenger Penguins Also known as Hell's Penguins Genre Animation Comedy Adventure Developed by Brian Cosgrove Mark Hall Written by Jimmy Hibbert Phil Jackson Malcolm McGookin Roger Stennett Stefan Redfern Rob Rackstraw Directed by Jean Scott Jean Flynn Voices of Jimmy Hibbert Lorelei King Mike McShane Rob Rackstraw Composer(s) Phil Bush Country of origin United Kingdom Original language(s) English No. of seasons 2 No. of episodes 26 Production Executive producer(s) Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove Producer(s) Ben Turner Running time 22 minutes Production company(s) Cosgrove Hall Films Thames Television Distributor FremantleMedia(2001-2017) Boat Rocker Media(2018-Present) Release Original network ITV Network (CITV) Picture format 4:3 Original release 22 September 1993 – 9 December 1994 Avenger Penguins is a British animated series produced by Cosgrove Hall Films, Granada Television, Thames Television, and Anglia Television in 1993, and animated by both Alfonso Productions, a Spanish-based animation studio also responsible for bringing Cosgrove Hall's show Fantomcat to life, and in-house by Cosgrove Hall themselves. It aired largely on Children's ITV and was original to be called Hell's Penguins, although was renamed in concern to how the religious audience in the US would respond.1 It has the distinction of being the last Cosgrove Hall cartoon to be animated using hand-painted animation cels, as all 2D animated series from the studio thereafter would use computers for the ink and paint process; with the animation, drawings scanned and then digitally colored. The entire series was released on a three-disc DVD box set in March 2006. Contents 1 Influences 2 Details 3 Voice cast 4 Episodes 4.1 Series One (1993–1994) 4.2 Series Two (1994) 5 DVD and VHS releases 5.1 DVD releases 5.1.1 Complete set 5.1.2 Individual episodes 5.2 VHS releases 6 International broadcasts 7 See also 8 References 9 External links 10 External links Influencesedit As with most Cosgrove Hall cartoons, the series poked fun at the popular concepts of having creatures performing inhuman action feats and stunts in an animated medium, made popular by the then enormously successful Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The core of the show's theme is coincidently similar to Biker Mice from Mars. Detailsedit The story revolves around three bike-riding Penguins that inhabit Big City, uniting to protect it and its citizens from the evil Caractacus P. Doom, an insane and reclusive criminal scientist. The Penguins attempt to prevent Doom's schemes but find themselves often hampered by their own miscommunicating and occasional scraps with other biker gangs infesting Big City, such as The Stink Brothers, a canine squad of Hell's Angels. The cast, like Danger Mouse, Count Duckula and Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime had with David Jason, boasted a star talent in a major role, this time in the form of Mike McShane as the Penguin's un-coordinated but brash leader Marlon, as well as the villainous Doom. To show how the series was mocking the often rushed animation style of the original TMNT series, two supporting characters are known as "The Badly Drawn Brothers" were always left with the design construction lines still showing out of deliberate neglect. Pop culture references were found in abundance in many of the episodes and in the characters. Doom himself is patterned on an elderly Orson Welles, Harry Slime (who talks like Peter Lorre) in the meantime is based somewhat on Harry Lime, a character from the movie The Third Man. The Season 2 episode, "The 23rd Century" also served as a parody of Star Trek, and of science fiction in general. Voice castedit needed Marlon: Mike McShane Rocky: Rob Rackstraw Bluey: Jimmy Hibbert Bella: Jimmy Hibbert Dr. Caractacus P. Doom: Mike McShane Harry Slime: Jimmy Hibbert Various other characters: Mike McShane, Rob Rackstraw, Jimmy Hibbert and Lorelei King. Theme song vocalist: Paul Young Episodesedit The transmission dates come from The Guardian and Kaleidoscope. Series One (1993–1994)edit # Title Air Date 1 "The President is a Fish!" 22 September 1993 Doom is going to replace the president with a clone. Marlon and Rocky are captured running into Doom's tower and the two of them with the president are turned into fish, but Bluey comes to their aid. 2 "The Hog Jamboree" 29 September 1993 As Marlon enters the Hog Jamboree, which Doom has rigged. Bluey manages to reprogram Doom's seeker missile and win the Jamboree. 3 "The Quantum Mechanic" 6 October 1993 Doom uses Bluey's brain to create mind monsters from Bluey's favourite show, Quantum Mechanic and Googerplex. Bella manages to turn Quantum against Doom and save the penguins. 4 "Big City, Little City" 13 October 1993 Doom sends Slime to an orbiting satellite to shrink Big City's population and replace them with monsters. After evading the monsters, the penguins head to Doom's salleite and terminate Doom's shrinking effects. 5 "Computer Chaos" 20 October 1993 Doom brings some video game villains to life, sucks Marlon and Rocky into the game and tries to squich them. Bluey the computer nut comes to the rescue. 6 "I Married an Android!" 27 October 1993 Doom creates an android to brainwash Marlon into a life of suburban bliss and blandness so that Rocky and Bluey are leaderless and uninspired. 7 "Cat Pig-Cat of Iron" 3 November 1993 Irv's 'nephew' Billy Neptune comes to stay with the Penguins. He seems convinced that he is a super-hero but manages to save the three biking birds in the end when Doom captures them. 8 "Nightmare at Tea-Time" 10 November 1993 Mr. Doom's nightmare machine invades the penguins dreams but eventually turns on its master. (This episode references Planet Cute from 'The Vampire Strikes Back' an episode of 'Count Duckula') 9 "Star Struck" 17 November 1993 A movie fan alien visits a film set where Doom and Slime are trying to kill the penguins who are there as stuntmen. (Spot the references to 'E.T.', 'Star Wars' and 'Blackadder'). 1st appearance of Dolores Devine. 10 "The Labyrinth of Doom" 24 November 1993 The Avenger Penguins and The Stink Brothers enter an underground motorcycle challenge along with Carberetta Gasoline a tough lady biker who starts off working for Doom but eventually changes her mind and becomes friends with the Penguins. 11 "The Wild, Wild, Wild, Wild West" 1 December 1993 Professor Boring (a cheery fellow) and his wife Euphoria (a depressed woman) have their time machine's transanium crystal stolen enabling Doom to send Harry Slime back to the old west to stake claims on all the gold. 12 "A Winter's Tale" 8 December 1993 Doom sacks Slime and sends him out into the cold where he befriends a fairy. Together they get revenge on Doom who is seeking to make the penguins homeless. 13 "The Revenge of Doom" 5 January 1994 After a year trapped on Mars, Caractacus P. Doom returns to seek revenge and challenges the penguins to a contest. Series Two (1994)edit # Title Air Date 1 "The 23rd Century" 16 September 1994 The Avenger Penguins are brought to the future to head to the Doomstar of Doom's descendant Lucidious Q. Doom and stop her firing the freezing ray on the globe. NOTE: This episode was originally called "Where No Penguin Has Gone Before". 2 "Mommy's Boy" 23 September 1994 When Rocky's mother visits and drags him out to the shops, this give 'Dave Penguin' a perfect chance to take his place. 3 "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Penguin?" 30 September 1994 Doom replaces Slime with the more efficient, but traitorous Miss DeMeanor. Slime and Doom hatch a plan with the Penguins to get her to leave. 4 "Surprise Fate" 7 October 1994 The Penguins appear as guests on a dating show. Doom rigs the contest so Marlon wins a date with escaped loony, Annabelle the Animal, who has a desire to eat anything that's black and white, for example PENGUINS! 5 "High Doom" 14 October 1994 The old Doc relates a tale from the Wild West, where Beauregarde Doom and his gang try and rob a bank and some penguin lawmen try to escape Humungously Big Mad Joe. 6 "The Jewel in the Crown" 21 October 1994 With Marlon and Bluey trapped at a sleazy night-club where Doom is negotiating a deal for a diamond. Rocky, Slime and Dolores Devine travel (by accident) to an ancient temple. 7 "A Christmas Carol" 28 October 1994 Charles Dickens' novel of the same name gets the Penguin treatment. Doom realises he must restore power to the city after he blacks it out. 8 "Fishfinger" 4 November 1994 Rocky is hired by the President to infiltrate Zigmund Fishfinger's (Doom's) lair and rescue Miss Leatherclad-Fullerain. Marlon and Bluey sneak along for this James Bond style romp. 9 "Rock 'n Roll Penguins" 11 November 1994 Much of the episode has the characters bursting into song. Doom is going to blow up the penguins with their own bikes, but Slime has not made the preparations for that. 10 "The Computer of Doom" 18 November 1994 Bluey's addiction to computer games comes in useful when Doom invades the international computer network with a virus. (look out for a 'Back To The Future' reference) 11 "Beauties and the Beasts" 25 November 1994 After Slime's failure to get the penguins, Doom creates two ladies who can switch between pretty and ugly, but they blow themselves up. Then Slime takes over Doom's place. 12 "Disgusting Or What?" 2 December 1994 Mr. Doom under-estimates the power of his latest invention, a monster composed of the most horrbile garbage in the city. Meanwhile, after Marlon gets knocked on the head, he starts thinking he's his favourite movie hero, Valentine Lovescones. 13 "Sherlock's Penguins" 9 December 1994 The Avenger Penguins travel to London to tackle Caractacus P. Doom's cousin, Professor Moriarty, who has leased a drug into the water supply which causes everyone to act like a total cad. DVD and VHS releasesedit DVD releasesedit The entire series was released on a three-disc DVD box set in March 2006 by Delta Entertainment. Complete setedit Title Region 1 Region 2 Region 4 Avenger Penguins Unreleased in Region 1 20 March 2006 Unreleased in Region 4 Individual episodesedit Title Region 1 Region 2 Region 4 Avenger Penguins: The President is a Fish! Unreleased in Region 1 30 September 2005 Unreleased in Region 4 Avenger Penguins: CatPig - Cat of Iron Unreleased in Region 1 30 September 2005 Unreleased in Region 4 Avenger Penguins in the 23rd Century Unreleased in Region 1 30 September 2005 Unreleased in Region 4 Avenger Penguins: A Christmas Carol Unreleased in Region 1 30 September 2005 Unreleased in Region 4 VHS releasesedit During the show's original run, Avenger Penguins episodes were released on 3 VHS titles from Thames Video and Arena Home Entertainment, often in a different sequence than that when televised. VHS Title Release Date Episodes Avenger Penguins: Volume 1 (ARE1007) 31 July 1995 The Wild Wild Wild Wild West!, The President is a Fish, The Labyrinth of Doom Avenger Penguins: Volume 2 (ARE1008) 25 September 1995 The Hog Jamboree, Quantum Mechanic, A Winter's Tale Avenger Penguins: Volume 3 (ARE1009) 13 November 1995 The Revenge of Doom, Big City Little City, Computer Chaos In Australia, there were six videos from Reel Entertainment releasing all the episodes of series 1 and one episode of series 2. Each of them contained 2 episodes. International broadcastsedit Chile Megavision (1994–1996) Canal 13 (1995–2001) UCV Television (1997–1998) Australia ABC (1995–1997) 7Two (2009–2011) Sweden TV4 Ireland TV3 (1998–2000) South Africa SABC2 Singapore Channel 5 (1995–1996) The Disney Channel (2001–2002) United Arab Emirates Dubai 33 Malaysia TV1 (1996–1999) Israel Arutz HaYeladim Poland TVP Regionalna Japan Nickelodeon Germany BFBS SSVC Television Iceland BBC Prime (1995–1996) Hong Kong TVB Pearl See alsoedit Biker Mice from Mars (U.S. counterpart) Referencesedit ^ Cosgrove, Brian. "Twitter". Retrieved 7 January 2016. External linksedit Toonhound's entry on Avenger Penguins External links * Category:1993 British television programme debuts Category:1994 British television programme endings Category:1990s British children's television series Category:Animated adventure television series Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:ITV children's television programmes Category:Television series about penguins Category:British animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Fremantle (company) Category:Television programmes produced by Granada Television Category:Television programmes produced by Anglia Television Category:English-language television programs Category:1990s British animated television series Category:Television series by Cosgrove Hall Films